<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lemon eyes by Byun_bun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462907">Lemon eyes</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun'>Byun_bun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>GOT7, Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crossover, Deepthroating, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, Feet Fetish, Human furniture mention, Humiliation, Jaebeom watches, Lots of spit, M/M, Piss, Shameless Smut, Smut, Snowballing, Spit Kink, Voyeurism, Watersports, Yugyeom and Hyunjin makeout, boot licking, degrading, toe sucking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 17:54:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,246</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27462907</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Byun_bun/pseuds/Byun_bun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hyunjin tests his limits with his boyfriend—Jinyoung. It doesn't take long before he being putting in his place infront Jinyoungs roommates.  </p><p>Or </p><p>Hyunjin gets fucked stupid by Jinyoung, while Jaebeom watches and Mark &amp; Yugyeom join in.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Yugyeom, Hwang Hyunjin/Park Jinyoung (GOT7), Kim Yugyeom/Mark Tuan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>112</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lemon eyes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I do believe that I have tagged accordingly, but please let me know if i'm missing anything. This is pure self-indulgence enjoy 💖</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Before this moment, Hyunjin had been testing Jinyoung patience all day. It was only a matter of time before he would snap, it just so happened to be while Hyunjin was ignoring him, head curled up in another's lap.</p><p>“Hyunjin,” Jinyoung spoke calmly, staring at the mess of faded pink-hair that was currently pooled in Yugyeom's lap. Hyunjin was sitting forward on his knees, his tummy pressed into the end of the sofa cushion as he laid in between the stranger's legs…</p><p>Mark was sitting beside his boyfriend Yugyeom, controller in his hand while he focused on the game that he was currently playing with Jaebeom. Hyunjin had oddly attached himself to Yugyeom's side since they had met this afternoon for lunch at a nearby cafe.</p><p>When Jinyoung had agreed to bring Hyunjin to finally meet his friends/roommates for the first time, he truly hadn’t expected that Hyunjin would be so comfortable with them, throwing himself at them so freely, he was usually more reserved around strangers. Jinyoung wasn't ashamed to show off his baby, and he was most definitely into sharing his prized possession but only on his terms.</p><p>It didn’t help that Hyunjin was always pushing his boundaries to the absolute limits, sneakily trying to see how much he could get away with before he finally break.</p><p>“What?” Hyunjin whined, his face scrunching up in an obvious pout, looking up to see the dark look that lingered in Jinyoung's irritated eyes.</p><p>“Come here?”</p><p>“No,” Hyunjin answered quickly, shoving his head back into Yugyeom's crotch. His face was completely hidden by his mess of hair.</p><p>Yugyeom chuckled slightly as he looked up at Jinyoung, “guess he likes me a lot Hyungie.”</p><p>“Yugyeom,” Mark scolded, slapping his boyfriend's arm playfully, “I’ll let Jinyoung punish you too if you keep teasing him.”</p><p>“Not fair,” Yugyeom whined clicking his tongue, resting his hand into the hair in his lap, “Hyunjin, you should really go see Jinyoung.”</p><p>Hyunjin whined, mumbling incoherent words before he raised his head and glared up at Jinyoung. “You all suck.”</p><p>Jinyoung bit at his bottom lip and lowered his eyes as he pointed at the empty spot in front of his black sock encased feet.</p><p>Hyunjin exhaled but removed himself from his comfortable spot across the living room and kneeled down in front of Jinyoung. The palms of his hands placed flat on top of his exposed thighs. His black shorts riding up particularly high, it was uncomfortable but he knew pulling them down would only subtract from how adorable he looked right now.</p><p>“What to do with you. You’re such a pervert you leave me with very few punishments,” Jinyoung inhaled softly, as he pressed his lips together in thought.</p><p>Jaebeom snickered from the other side of the love seat, “Don’t tell me you’re going to give us a show right here?”</p><p>Of course, he was going to give them a show, Hyunjin wouldn't learn any other way. That and it was only Mark, Yugyeom, and Jaebeom who was currently home. They were already perverts, it would do them some good to know who Hyunjin belonged to.</p><p>“Of course, any requests?”</p><p>Jinyoung shifted himself forward as he rolled up the sleeves of his white dress shirt. Three sets of predatory eyes analyzing his every movement, a thick shroud of curiosity lingering in the damp air. Jinyoung raised his right foot, rubbing his toes up the inside of Hyunjin’s bare thigh.</p><p>He rested his foot carefully over Hyunjin’s bulging crotch. Applying a small, tease worthy amount of pressure. Smiling to himself as he watched Hyunjins pretty face twist into a pouting scowl. There were only two things that made Hyunjin melt like putty into Jinyoung's rough hands. Humiliation and Desperation.</p><p>You could call him a freak, but Jinyoung fucking loved pushing Hyunjin to his limit as well, watching him beg to get off with glossed eyes and cheeks burning with hot tears. Of course, Hyunjin always went right back to being an irritating brat right after. But that wasn't what made them a perfect match. What made them such a strong pair was their trust in each other, being able to rely on their communication and safety precautions. </p><p>Yugyeom parted his lips, looking as if he wanted to say something, but mashed them back together quickly, this caught Jinyoung's attention. Yugyeom always came off as the shy innocent one, but when it came to the things that made his dick twitch, he was by far the grossest in the room. It's always the shy ones who had the sickest pleasures.</p><p>"You can say it, " Jinyoung assured, his foot resting on the top of Hyunjins thigh while he waited for Yugyeom's anticipated response.</p><p>“Feet are pretty gross, especially Jinyoung's they smell the worst,” Jaebeom spoke up adjusting himself on the couch, eyes fixated on the mess of pink hair and swollen wet lips.</p><p>Jinyoung looked over at Jaebeom and shrugged, “You heard him Hyunjin. It shouldn’t be a problem hmm?”</p><p>Hyunjin nodded slowly, “Yes, sir.”</p><p>Jinyoung smiled as he lifted his foot while leaning back into the couch. Hyunjin reached up cupping the heel of the foot in his hands. Jinyoung bent his foot forward resting the ball of his foot on Hyunjin’s nose. The smell of stale used socks working into his nostrils. It was a pungent sweaty bitter smell, but it was one that Hyunjin would never complain about. He loved any smell that came from his beloved boyfriend...</p><p>“Clean them well,” Jinyoung warned.</p><p>Jinyoung hadn’t expected that Hyunjin would willingly stretch out his tongue so fast, licking at the cotton fabric like a kitten cleaning its coat. Jinyoung moved his foot down, resting his arch on Hyunjin's raised chin. Relaxing his weight onto Hyunjin's face, he wouldn't deny that it was quite comforting using his boyfriend as a glorified foot-stool. Toes wiggling up against swollen lips that he wanted to kiss, he wondered if he could taste his own feet on them.</p><p>“Shit,” Jaebeom hissed, his eyes flickering curiously at the display before him, “That isn’t supposed to be hot, you know.”</p><p>“He’s pretty, what did you honestly expect,” Yugyeom sighed, adjusting himself in his boyfriend's arms, Mark's head resting on his shoulder, arms fastened around his waist while they watched the expensive piece of art perform.</p><p>The scent of nervous sweat mixing with the sweet cologne that lingered on three out of the men in the room, living together in a dorm meant a lack of distinction of what belonged to who, so in most cases, they all shared the same body wash and cologne. It was the first thing that Hyunjin had noticed when he was introduced to them, his nose pressing into their broad shoulders as they greeted him in the doorway. They all smelted the exact same, sweet yet still like a bitter musk, like lavender on a rainy day. While Jinyoung always smelt faintly of coconut oatmeal, a sweet soft fragrance that Hyunjin had grown to love.</p><p>But his socks tasted roughly of detergent and sweat, mixed with the leather aftertaste left behind from his leather loafer that he had been breaking in all day. It was oddly, a taste that Hyunjin could grow addicted to, his lips stretching over the thickest part of the socked toes, the big toe and index fitting  snugly in his mouth, tongue flicking over as he sucked on the wetting fabric, swallowing his own feet-flavoured-saliva.</p><p>"You're such a freak" Jinyoung sneered, "Does it get your useless-cock hard knowing that you're my perverted freak?"</p><p>Jinyoung pulled his foot from Hyunjin's mouth, scoffing lightly as he watched the needy tongue follow, lips still parted as his brows turned into a disappointing scowl.</p><p>"Mark? Got any odd requests?" Jinyoung questioned, dragging his wet toes down his boyfriends bulging adam's apple, watching curiously at his reactions. Feet was apparently something that they both enjoyed. He pressed his foot back down against the youngers' exposed thigh.</p><p>"No, but I know my pretty boyfriend here is just itching to watch you piss all over him," Mark purred, nails digging into Yugyeom's side earning a squeak.</p><p>"Mark," Yugyeom whined, pouting out his bottom lip, "You aren't supposed to tell our roommates that I'm into that shit."</p><p>Hyunjin's eyes widened, sparkling with hints of genuine excitement, piss play was a rare guilty pleasure that was occasionally gifted when Jinyoung was up for making an absolute mess out of him.</p><p>"Do you hear that freak?" Jinyoung cocked his head, "Who would have thought that Yugyeom was just as gross as you?"</p><p>Hyunjin whimpered, turning his head slightly to look back at Yugyeom. Their eyes colliding for only a moment before Hyunjin pulled away looking back at his exposed thighs.  </p><p>"You know, I bet that Hyunjin and Yugyeom would be quite the sight together, don't you think?" Jaebeom beamed, lips curving into an innocent smile.</p><p>"They are both piss sluts," Mark agreed, running his tongue along his bottom lip, "Yugyeom is probably already hard and leaking at the thought," Mark reach forward, the palm of his hand pressing into his boyfriend's groin, "But what do you get out of watching us piss on our boyfriends their Jaebeom?"</p><p>"Entertainment? An image to cum too when I can hear Yugyeom's whorish moaning at two am?"</p><p>"You're such a pervert," Mark snickered, leaning forward to kiss Yugyeom's neck while he continued to palm him, Yugyeom's lips parting slightly as he panted, eyes fluttering as they remained focused on Hyunjin.</p><p>"Jinyoung?" Hyunjin spoke warmly, soft brown eyes staring up at his intrigued boyfriend.</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>"I'm being put on display for misbehaving, I-I don't think that is acceptable-"</p><p>"You're right, we often use that as a treat, but I have an idea in mind that will make you feel comfortable with it, do you trust me?"</p><p>Hyunjin nodded slowly in response, eyes lowering to the foot that was carelessly pressed against his twitching cock. Why was he so lost in the idea of Jinyoung's feet touching him, they were only feet, yet he was fighting back a whimper as he stared at them.</p><p>"You're welcome to join in," Jinyoung answered, standing up from the couch, fingers lacing through his double buckled Alexander Mcqueen belt. "But, I still need to show my baby a lesson, you know? I need him to know that he still needs to behave in front of my friends..."</p><p>“You don’t have to explain to me,” Mark hummed, his eyes running over Yugyeom’s figure, “Brats are a handful. One moment of weakness and they seem to think they’ve conquered the world.”</p><p>Jinyoung snickered, his gaze dropping down to the mess of pink-hair that had started to scowl, dark eyes looking up at him through lowered brows. The signature pout, that drove Jinyoung mad with eager intentions, he would be the one to wipe away that fucking-heart-melting scowl replacing it with a morphed prettier version that was all-fucked-out.</p><p>Fingers separated the leather from the metal buckles, each end of the belt dangling freely while he focused on unbuttoning the small black button on his designer dress pants. Jinyoung felt powerful, so many curious eyes followed his slow movements. Half-hard cock slipping past his black versace boxers as he pulled them past his hips. Just enough that his cock was able to be seen, the thick girth growing in length as it rested against the bunched up black material. A healthy bush of pubic hair at the base of his cock.</p><p>Jinyoung ran his hand over his cock, thumb pressing his slit, coaxing his cock to arise in his clammy hands.</p><p>"When I cum, I'll shower you in my piss as an award okay?"</p><p>"Yes, sir," Hyunjin beamed, eyes widening as Jinyoung stepped closer to him, a hand reached down to grip a handful of cotton candy pink hair, like a greedy child chasing a sugar-high, but what he was chasing was something a lot sweet, even messier at best.</p><p> </p><p>The tip of his cock rested against the swollen lips that parted like the red sea, slowly but surely, stretching around the head, tongue flickering over the wet tip. Jinyoung smirked, pressing his hips forward, once thick-lips thinning around his thick girth. Tip pressed into the warm cushion that was the back Hyunjin's throat, gentle convulsions tightening around him before he slipped back out and in.</p><p>Hyunjin hummed, tongue curled slightly and dragged across the length to help lubricate it with his saliva, while his throat got used to the foreign object prodding at it. Jinyoung wasn't huge in the length department, but his girth was something that drove Hyunjin insane.</p><p>Jinyoung gripped two hands into the head of hair, lips curved into a devious smirk as he pushed his cock back down Hyunjin's throat. Dark eyes staring up at him while he moved his hips, tears forming in the blinking eyes. Cheap mascara chunking off his wettened eyelashes, tinted tears falling down his burning cheeks.</p><p>"Don't make a mess of my clothes," Jinyoung warned, head rolling to the side as he looked over to Jaebeom who has his hand resting on his hardened crotch, "He's pretty isn't he?"</p><p>Jaebeom nodded slowly, eyes never leaving the pink-mess that was choking on the cock that was relentlessly pounding in and out of the pretty boy's mouth.</p><p>"You can touch yourself to him, he's quite the treat," Jinyoung coos, pulling Hyunjin's head away from his cock, strands of thick frothy drool dripping from his chin as he stared up at Jinyoung, eyes fluttered with wet thick tears.</p><p>"Fuck, you sure man?" Jaebeom answered back.</p><p>"Mhm," Jinyoung hummed, thumb wiping away a thick streak of tinted tears from underneath Hyunjin's eye before cupping his chin in the palm of his hand, fingers pressing into his puffy cheeks, "Open."</p><p>Hyunjin parted his lips as best he could, cheeks pinned tightly against his teeth, a burn that made his eyes flutter into the back of his head, a ball of saliva shooting from between Jinyoung’s lips, splattering against his pearly white teeth and a swollen tongue. </p><p>Thumb dragging slowly over the wet lips before releasing his face again, gripping the base of his cock in one hand, his other hand already weaved into Hyunjin’s hair. Ready to fuck his face once again. </p><p>Yugyeom’s hand now curled around Mark’s cock, their eyes still pinned on the pink mess being face-fucked. The obscure gagging, retching, slurping coming from the wet mess. Belt buckles dangling loudly at Jinyoung’s side as he thrust his head, fingers pulling roughly at the pink strands. Hyunjin’s hands pressed to the inside of Jinyoung’s thighs while he breathed roughly through his nose. The sound was the sexiest thing Jinyoung had ever heard, Hyunjin choking on his cock, desperately trying to breathe. </p><p>“Fuck,” Jinyoung hissed, “I’m gonna cum.”</p><p>Jinyoung pushed forward, hips pulsating slowly into the back of the warm throat. The tip of his cock twitching as Hyunjin swallowed around him, his tongue curling around his shaft eagerly as he milked every last drop of the bitter cum into the back of his throat.</p><p>"So good," Jinyoung hummed, his once rough grip softened as he pets the back of Hyunjin's head softly. "I think you deserve a gross reward for that."</p><p>Jinyoung slipped away from Hyunjin's mouth, eyes widening the pink-mess opened his mouth, tongue holding a glop of cloudy cum, lips connected by strands of saliva. Hair tangled and matted in the back as if he had just woken up. Hyunjin played around with the cum and saliva before swallowing happily, his cheeks tightening as the dark tears dried to his face.</p><p>"Thank you," Hyunjin hummed, looking back at Yugyeom, "I wanna kiss him."</p><p>"You want to kiss Yugyeom?" Jinyoung questioned softly, looking back up to the dark-haired boy who was licking the strands of cum that had spilled on the back of his hand. "Does Yugyeom want to kiss you?"</p><p>Yugyeom looked up at Mark, eyes widening with excitement, lips pulling into a smirk. Mark nodded his head slowly, looking back over at the couple. "I'm okay with it if you are."</p><p>Jinyoung nodded his head, looking back down at Hyunjin, "You can kiss Yugyeom, but, one condition. Both of you come here."</p><p>The other couple didn't skip a beat, Yugyeom kneeling down on the floor beside Hyunjin, Mark standing beside Jinyoung mildly questioning why he was listening to his roommate. But, either way. Both of their cocks were milked dry, two pretty bottoms wanting to make out. Who would really complain?</p><p>"What condition?" Mark finally questioned, head tilted down at the two boys, glancing back at Jaebeom who was lost in his own world, watching the finest quality of porn he had ever stroked his cock to.</p><p>"We piss on them and they entertain us. It's simple really. "</p><p>"Genius man, can I add one?"</p><p>"Mhm."</p><p>"You're both allowed to cum, but it has to be hands-free."</p><p>Hyunjin and Yugyeom nodded eagerly, both anticipating the simple kiss. Leaning forward, eyes closed. Soft lips tangling together, a mess of tongues colliding as they tasted the cum of their partners that lingered. Each flinched, but smiling into the kiss as warm streams of piss hit their cheeks, dripping down to their clothes. Opening their mouths to catch the warm liquid, pushing it back and forward from mouth to mouth. The warm piss melting into their taste buds while Hyunjin crawled impatiently into Yugyeom's laps, knees digging into the solid as he straddled the other's thigh. Grinding his hips down, Yugyeom following, the two piss-soaked bottoms grinding against each other as they kissed desperately.</p><p>Neither party last-long, grunting and whining as they came in their boxers. Piss and saliva coating their clothes. An utter mess of pink and black hair that stayed together, mouthing battling a never-ending war, swallowing down the lingering moans.</p><p>"They're so pretty," Jinyoung spoke warmly, lips curved into a small as he watched Hyunjin contently on the living room floor, kissing his best friend. This was what their love was and they wouldn't change it for the world.</p><p>"Time to get you boy cleaned up," Mark spoke up, crouching down to their height. "I don't want your skin getting irritated. Since you came to my pretty boyfriend, Jaebeom you can clean the piss off the floor before the others get home, you can also order take-out so they can eat once they're done. And Jaebeom we don't talk about this with anyone ever."</p><p>Jaebeom sighed, "Fine. Fine. I guess that is fair."</p><p>Once out of the bath, Yugyeom and Hyunjin both changed into new clothes. Hyunjin borrowed a hoodie and sweatpants from Jinyoung while his clothes were thrown into the wash with the towels used to clean up the mess.</p><p>Hyunjin laid his head in Yugyeom's lap, the latter brushing his fingers through the wet locks of hair while they watched Jaebeom play another road of zombies. Jinyoung sitting beside Hyunjin, a computer in his lap while he answered emails. Introducing his friends to Hyunjin had gone a lot better than he expected.</p><p>Bambam walked into the living dropping his gym bag on the floor, Youngjae and Jackson following, questioning why the living room smelled of cleaners. Accusing Jaebeom of doing something suspicious. Hyunjin nuzzling his head further into Yugyeom's lap, there was just something about Yugyeom that made Hyunjin feel comfortable. Maybe it was the hint of coconut oatmeal or his gentle touches, but he hoped that Jinyoung would let them kiss again. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>